


Apologies

by elmyra



Series: Breath of the Wild Drabbles [19]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Coming Out, Drabble, Gen, Trans Link (Legend of Zelda), Trans woman Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21660718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elmyra/pseuds/elmyra
Summary: The hero of Hyrule.
Relationships: Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Link & gender
Series: Breath of the Wild Drabbles [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1489910
Kudos: 59





	Apologies

"The hero of Hyrule," the Princess says to her when it's finally all over.

Link remembers a time when these words from Zelda - a recognition of her accomplishments and worth - would have meant everything. But it's not enough anymore. Link wants to be seen, by everyone, as who she is, not just for what she does. She shakes her head.

"Heroine," she corrects gently. Isha's word.

Zelda looks at her for a long time. "I never really knew you, did I?" she says in the end. "I... am sorry. I was too wrapped up in myself."

And Link hugs her.


End file.
